Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon
by Matthais123
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Pokemon having Rap Battles with each other. Based off of NicePeter's Epic Rap Battles of history of course. Vote for winners and future battles.
1. Snivy vs Emolga

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 1: Snivy vs. Emolga**

**(Set to "Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe")**

_A new series I just thought of. Seriously, please send in votes and suggestions._

_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_

_Snivy!_

_VS._

_Emolga_

_BEGIN!_

**Emolga:**

Which 'mon gots the mostest?

Emolga sure gots it

Takes down the uglies in my way in an instant

You could never kick my tail, so taste my Volt Switch

This ugly plant and Jessie's two snakes got matching noses

**Snivy:**

Oh you better hold more than your tail little cutie

You slick little Attract has no effect on me

Yeah, you got so much experience in your cute deceit

Like Sinnoh Team Rocket, when things are worse your work is complete

You'll use Attract on any fool who thinks you're cute or hot

You got three dead headed Patrats to give your more apples than Motts.

Being a glutton like that will always get you sick

I ain't ever gonna fall for you cutie tricks.

**Emolga:**

I've gotten tummy aches, but they quickly end

Everyone loves my cuteness, but you don't got one friend

You think so better, with your plant type moves

Folding your arms, thinking you got the grove, HAH!

You look too much like Serviper for anyone to like you

Pray you don't evolve, cause Servines are ugly too

I got a face like a cute chipmunk

You got a face ET

You make me sick!

Somebody shove this freak back in her Pokeball!

**Snivy:**

You still don't got a mate, after all those Attracts

Oh did I touch a nerve? I'm just stating the facts.

You got a face like a chipmunk, but that's about it.

Even if you could sing, I wouldn't give two bits!

**Emolga:**

****Listen to this you little green snitch

Your leafy little tail has a seven year itch!

My best friends are apples, you can't beat me!

So just worm your way back to Ash, you little green snake.

_**WHO WON?**_

_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

_**EEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEE-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_


	2. Magnezone vs Klinklang

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 2: Magnezone vs Klinklang**

**(Set to Bill Gates vs Steve Jobs)**

_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_

_Magnezone!_

_VS-_

**Klinklang:**

Let me just step right in, I have a music machine power.

I'm the Gear Pokemon, progress' wheels.

Worked for Mayor Mannes while you fought for Zero.

I'm a machine, you're a magnet, I work, you're sticky.

Beating you is just too easy.

I play the music that Eindoak Town chooses.

I power the copter that Mayor Mannes uses.

I need to bring up that I'm surprised

That you need so many eyes!

**Magnezone:**

You stink Klinklang, you make me sick!

With your bandaged up eye and your gears that click

I'll drill a hole in the middle of energy core,

With your own spiky ring till you move no more!

Really? You got KO'ed by Krockorok with a pen!

I make 20 times the power of your little core of red.

Bring both your little friends and I'll still crush that.

Klink and Klang? I'll pwn and smack!

**Klinklang:**

A man uses magnets to stick children's pictures to their fridge**  
**

A man uses gears to power machines of industry

**Magnezone:**

Well K, machines take all the credit of what electrical power does

Did you know that magnets play a role in generating power too?

**Klinklang:**

Ooh, everybody knows magnets mess up machines.

**Magnezone:**

Did I mention electricity can be generated by magnets?

**Klinklang:**

Everyone loved Tinker Toys cause of gears and machines.

**Magnezone:**

But now they like Magnetix, which uses magnets.

**Klinklang:**

I'll bet I take less xp to get to lvl. 100

**Magnezone:**

Nope, you need 59,860 more

**Klinklang:**

I'm immune to Poison and damaged normally by Water and Electric.

**Magnezone:**

Well you'd be_ resistant_ to Electric if you were like me.

**Klinklang:**

Let's talk about resistances, I have a few.

So what if I have one less than you?

If you want to illogically rant and rave,

I'm sorry, but I'm going back to Chargestone Cave.

_(Klinklang leaves the battle)_

* * *

Magnezone just stares at Klinklang's retreating figure, but then just laughs. Turning around, he uses Electro Ball to smash the door to the Nimbasa City Gym. He then flies over and around the roller coaster tracks as he approaches the center battle field where the Volt Badge is waiting on a podium.

* * *

**Magnezone:**

Fine! you wanna be like that? Leave then!

The Joltiks love you, but you were my friend!

I'm the highest evolution of Magnemite.

And no one in Mt. Coronet can challenge my might!

I'm a boss! Like DOS! the future is my design!

I rock! Like XBOX! No can stop me, the Volt Badge is mine!

* * *

Just as he's about to reach the Volt Badge, there is the sound of a Pokeball opening behind him. The lights all turn off as the audiance around the battlefield cheers. A spotlight shines down onto the battlefield, revealing the identity of the Pokemon released. Magnezone turns around to face it. It appears to be the Mysterious EleFish Pokemon, Tynamo!

* * *

**Tynamo:**

I'm sorry Magnezone, I'm afraid I can't let you do that,

Take a look at your history,

Everything you do is no match for me

I got electrical power you could never beat,

My electrical organ hums eternally

I live in caves and ocean, more flexible than you

I'll tackle you into a wall like Pikachu,

I'm coming out of Elesa's pocket,

Nothing you can do to stop it,

I got Steel and Electricity resistance.

How you gonna shoot me down when I go no weakness?

Your voltage just doesn't impress me,

So go ahead and try to voltmeter test me

I stomp on a gear and a magnet too,

I make natural electricity, I thought you knew

My eel body's hot but my organ runs cold,

I'll beat ya with a Charge Beam, strong and bold

I think differently than Generation IV, it's too old

Hasta la vista,

like the Terminator told ya.

**WHO WON?  
**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE! **

**Vegetagoddess 6/18/12 . chapter 1**

Ha ha ha! That was hilarious! BTW, I loved that one, you should do magnezone/ klingklang for bill gates and Steve jobs next. :)

**EP-EP-EP-EP-EP! RA-RA-RA-RA-RAP! BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BATTLES OF HISTORY!**


	3. Mewtwo vs Arceus

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 3: Mewtwo vs Arceus**

**(Based on Captain Kirk vs Christopher Columbus)**

Mewtwo is standing on a rooftop of a big city, his brown cloak flowing behind him. Storm clouds gather in the sky. There are thunderings and lightnings as the figure of a huge and allpowerful Pokemon appears in the sky.

* * *

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

_**Mewtwo!**_

_**VS.**_

_**Arceus!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

_**Arceus:**_

Farewell, I shall now leave before this battle begins!

_(Arceus uses Teleport and vanishes with a flash of light, but then quickly returns after a few seconds)_

Because we both know in the end which Pokemon's going to win!

I'll show you how a real Legendary handles a situation!

I'll beat you so bad they'll feel it in the Fifth Generation!

So bring it on! I hate you more than Marcus!

My rhymes will knock you off the roof you're on after _Mewtwo Returns!_

I got a Seismic Toss for Meowthtwo

I got a Hyper Voice for Pikatwo

Open up a human's laptop

And watch your dumb movies on Hulu!

**Mewtwo:**

I am Mewtwo, the one and only Genetic Pokemon

Created by Giorvanni, but his memories of me are gone.

I hear you created the universe with a thousand hands but I'm just not having it

You have no hands, you only got four hooves

Why don't you think things through before you start the apocalypse

Or, at least apologize to Damos for blaming him for Marcus' crimes

You donkey looking thing!

How's your Jewel of Life doing?

I'll be chilling at Mt. Quena

Have fun being lonely

**Arceus:**

You know, rapping against you is not even fun.

Did being emo over Ambertwo set your brains on stun?

I am the diety of legendaries

You're a human made stain

I'll stick a Hyper Beam through your skull,

And turn you body into PAIN!

**Mewtwo:**

Hey Mew, let's combine our attacks so we can turn this guy to stone like it's my job

Lets see how Sheena likes my Pressure and Unnerve

It's Kobayashi for you, there's no way you can win

When you boys Dialga and Pialga see me they'll be like

"Omigosh, it's him!"

I'll double Psycho Cut you, you world destroying psychopath

Now, take your Genocidal butt off of my turf!

_**WHO WON?**_

_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

_**duskzilla 6/18/12 . chapter 1**_

...as a suggestion how about Arecus vs Mewtwo people are always debating on whose the best...

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAP BATLES OF POKEMON!**_


	4. Lucario vs Zoroark

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 4: Lucario vs Zoroark**

**(Set to "Gandalf vs Dumbledore")**

**_Please, if you review, also vote for who you think won the battles, otherwise I won't be able to announce any results._**

* * *

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**

**_Lucario!_**

**_Vs._**

**_Zoroark!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

**Lucario:**

You shall not pass!**  
**_(Slams Sir Aaron's staff down into the ground hard)_

I rap fast like a Rapidash

Riddle me this you Illusion Fox

How can your illusions beat Aaron's staff?

I see right through them all

They have no Aura!

Touch me, Zoroark, and I'll undo Celebi's 1-up!

You fool! You got killed!

You're not a real fighter!

You go limp when you die, while my Aura glows brighter!

You adopted little Zorua, you're afraid of mating

To heck with all of that _Antithetic Shipping!_

**Zoroark:**

Looks like Celebi forgot to mention this day

When I kick you soul back up to Aaron today!

Check my status, they call me Master of Illusions, I'm amazing!

Nice staff, you compensating for something?

I prefer the company of Suicune, Raikou, and Entei

You get your help of little pinkish-white flying kitty!

What's your little Mew gonna use? Confusion?

Wait till he gets a taste of the Master of Illusions!

**Lucario:**

Don't you get that you're just a conjurer of cheap tricks?

I don't care that you came back from death like a Phoenix.

I'll tie a new knot in your mane

With my Metal Claw!

Like Harry Houdini, in pain you will fall!

**Zoroark:**

This has got to be a joke

You must be a coward!

Fighting Moves against a Dark Type?

You got a lot nerve!

You're hiding behind your type advantage! Hah! What a looser!

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to go play with Zorua!

_**WHO WON? **_

_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

_**duskzilla 6/19/12 . chapter 3**_

Impressive as for another suggestion how about Lucario vs Zoroark to see who the faker is

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**


	5. Aggron vs Tyranitar

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 5: Aggron vs Tyranitar**

**(Based off of "Master Chief vs Leonidas")**

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**

**_Aggron_**

**_vs._**

**_Tyranitar!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

**Tyranitar:**

ROCK TYPE!

AND DARK TYPE!

IT'S TIME TO BRING THIS FIGHT TO THIS STEEL TYPE!

The biggest mistake you ever made!

I'll toss like a Dark Pulse grenade!

I'll stomp you into the ground with Earthquake, enraged, and tonight I will rest in the shade!

Your puny trainers were all black hearted villains!

Jessie and James, that jerkass Paul, and Hunter J's client!

Your armor's hard, but my scales are harder!

You on my turf now, Steely!

IT'S - ALL - OVER!

* * *

Tyranitar fired a Hyper Beam right into Aggron's chest, causing a huge cloud of smoke. The cloud faded away, and Aggrons stepped forward, apparently unaffected by the attack.

* * *

**Aggron:**

Not - so - fast.

You got another splinter in your foot?

Is that why you look so pissed off and mad?

Well Professor Oak ain't here, you Godzilla Pokemon.

There's no way you can beat me, so I dare you to bring it on.

While you and your little family were all camping in a canyon,

While you were sound asleep, I showed your mate _my_ Hyper Beam!

I should also send your rhymes "blasting of again!" They're sickly!

You will not enjoy this, but it will be over quickly.

**Tyranitar:**

Hah! I've had better battles with my recently hatched son!

I don't need my Hyper Beam when I'm rockin' _these guns_!

I"m Queen!

You look like you fell to Earth from outer space!

I'd look you in the eyes, but your weird helmet makes it hard to see your face!

**Aggron:**

You got a bad case of big mouth there, Miss Straight From the Flinstones!

Your got separated from your egg by poachers with Team Rocket Syndrome!

One dragon butt sure needs a kicking!

Give more Iron Tails than Pikachu!

Why don't you quit your Screeching

Your defeat is overdue.

**_WHO WON?_**

**_WHO'S NEXT?_**

**_YOU DECIDE!_**

**_Makaidos 6/19/12 . chapter 3_**

Whoa, that was awesome. Couldja do Aggron vs. Tyranitar, as the Leonidas vs. MC one?

**_EP-EP-EP-EP-EP-EP-_**

**_EP-EP-EP-EP-EP-EP-_**

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTROY!_**


	6. Ash Ketchum vs Pokemon Trainer Red

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 6: Ash Ketchum vs Pokemon Trainer Red**

**(Based of off "Nicepeter vs Epicloyd")**

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**

**_A__sh Ketchum!_**

**_vs._**

**_Pokemon Trainer Red!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

**Red:**

This is one Pokemon battle that you'll never win!

I'll beat, and never watch your dumb show again!

Pokemon is awesome, I know that bro.

But only in the games, and not your Anime show!

My Charizard will swallow Pikachu and for breakfast he'll eat him up,

And I'll leak to Youtube your real name is Ash Ketchup,

I can tell you're scared just from the body language I'm reading,

You should start leaving, look, Oshowatt is already retreating!

Ash Ketchum? Who's that? No one gives two bits?

Who care about a boy who puts on Pokemon skits?

Dude, you show is really popular, you got a whole lot of fame,

But remember your show, was based off of my game!

**Ash:**

My story came from your game, sure, that's no lie.

But at least my Anime actually has a decent sotryline.

Look at you! Or let me tell you what I see.

You're my pre-evolved form, I'll call you mini-me!

You showed up in Super Smash Brothers, with your three Pokemon too,

But who stole the spotlight? Mewtwo, Lucario, and Pikachu!

You pale skinned, underweight, baggy pants wimp!

You're good with Grass and Fire, but your Water Type's a shrimp!

**Red:**

You're better dressed than I am, but you look up to me!

The guy who kicked Team Rocket out of Kanto permanently!

**Ash:**

My Japanese name means "wisdom" or "reason". I share it with Pokemon's creator!

You're named after a color, what could possibly be lamer?

**Red:**

You're wise? You use reason? Eh, that's kinda of stretching.

You never won first in a League Competition!

**Ash:**

I'm the Orange League Champion, and the Kanto Champion!

Now I know why Blue didn't want to be your friend!

**Red:**

I'm gonna knock you right from underneath your little copycat cap!

You we're nothing till you rode up on Professor Oak's back!

**Ash:**

Wow... you don't even have to say that kind of stuff.

Forget this rap battle. . .I've had enough. . .

* * *

Ash turned away, pulling his cap over his eyes. Red folded his arms and turned away as well. The Trainers were about to leave, when all of a sudden, they heard the sound of flapping wings.

"A Dragonite?" Red said, looking up into the sky.

Indeed, a Dragonite was approaching, and there was a man riding on its back.

"Professor Oak?" Ash gasped.

The Dragonite landed on the ground, and Professor Oak dismounted to stand in front of Ash. The Professor looked Ash up and down, and then sighed.

_SMACK!_

Ash placed a hand to where Professor Oak slapped him, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Not only are you not going to quit these battles, you're going to make them bigger and better. I have a senryū for you Ash," the Professor said seriously, then he smiled and held up his right pointer finger as a classic Japanese painting appeared behind him, "_'__Ash Ketchum, never gives up, bigger better battles ahead'._"

Ash blinked and said, "We could upgrade the Rap Battle format. Include some more human characters. Like villains like Grings Kodai, Hunter J, Gary, Paul; trainers like Stephen and Trip; Misty, Brock, and my other friends; heroes like Sir Aaron; even Team Rocket. We can have **Human ****vs. Human** _or_ **Pokemon** **vs**. **Human**. We'll still take Pokemon vs Pokemon battles too, but adding in Humans would add more variety to the battles."

Professor Oak nodded and turned to Red, 'And you, what do i want to say, Rad?"

"Red, sir."

"Yes, Red, get some new Pokemon for Super Smash Brother's Wii U."

"Wait," Ash said, "Won't we run out of Epic Rap Battles of History to base our Rap Battles off of?"

"KJMusical's rap battles aren't based on anything. Why not let the reader try to piece together a beat for it as they read it," Professor Oak said.

"Okay," Ash replied with a smile and a nod.

_SMACK!_

"ow..."

* * *

_who won?_

_who's next?_

_you decide._

_supersexyghotmew95 6/20/12 . chapter 5_

ASH VS RED EQULS EPIC

_epic rap battles of Pokemon..._


	7. The Pichu Brothers vs Plusle and Minun

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 7: The Pichu Brothers vs Plusle and Minun**

**(Based off of "The Wright Brothers vs The Mario Brothers")**

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

_**The Pichu Brothers!**_

_**vs**_

_**Plusle and Minun!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

**Pichu Brothers:**

_(Both)_**  
**

We're the Pichu Brothers, brothers unlike no other.

We don't wanna cause trouble, are you looking for your master?

_(Pichu Little)_

Well he gave you to that wimp Thatcher now!

_(Pichu Big)__  
_

Yeah, he's gone

_(Pichu Little)_

He partied all night!

_(Pichu Big)_

Singing "Want You Gone"!

_(Pichu Little)_

We're the stars of _Pikachu and Pichu_ and _Camp Pikachu_

_(Pichu Big)_

We're big movie stars, unlike you!

_(Pichu Little)_

You're gonna loose this battle of mouse vs mouse!

_(Pichu Big)_

So just bow your heads in shame

_(Both)_

And go back to your lighthouse!

**Plusle and Minun:**

+ It's me, Plusle!

- And Minun, baby mouse!

+ Why don't you get back on your train and ride back to your playhouse!

- Look at these two, their lives must have been horrible!

+ Two baby Pichus

- Named Big and Little!

+ You got so worked up over Meowth's party?

- Sheesh!

+ It was probably a trick to get you to work for Giovanni!

- Or some kind of trap anyway, your mice, he's a kitty!

+ You ever seen Tom and Jerry?

- It sure ain't pretty!

**Pichu Brothers:**

_(Pichu Little)_

Why all the distrust?

_(Both)_

It was partying night!

_(Pichu Big)_

And besides, we're always ready to fight!

_(Both)_

Alright!

_(Pichu Big)_

We'll be pushing all your buttons

_(Both)_

like Mewoth's Game Cube Controller

_(Pichu Little)_

While you're comedy relief during

_(Both)  
_Destiny Deoxys

_(Pichu Big)_

Tory Lund loved you, bet let me tell you something.

_(Pichu Little)_

We're gonna beat you so fast

_(Both)_

Thatcher will go back to distrusting!

**Plusle and Minun:**

+ We're serving up an Electro Ball!

- Made to order!

+ We're ten times worse than that rampaging Houndour!

(Both) Like POW!

- How you like me now!

+ Bringing down the lightning

(Both) Like our name was Raichu!

(Both) You'll get pummeled!

(Both) You'll wish ya never stumbled out you little Big Town!

- We've been given each Helping Hands throughout this song!

+ Sorry Pichu Brothers

(Both) This time you chose wrong!

**_WHO WON?_**

**_WHO'S NEXT?_**

**_YOU DECIDE!_**

**_KingOfMyOneTrueWorld 6/20/12 . chapter 5_**

How about the Pichu brothers vs. Plusle and Minun, as the Wright Brothers vs. the Mario Brothers rap battle?

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-PIC RAP - BATTLES OF POKEMON._**


	8. Cyrus vs Giovanni

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 8: Cyrus vs Giovanni**

**(Set to John Lennon vs Bill O'Riley)**

**Please remember to cast your votes for every battle. When a battle reaches 20 or 30 votes, I'll announce its winner.**

* * *

_A large portal suddenly opens up with a flash. . . _

_A man wearing a Team Galactic uniform and a glove with a red gem on his right hand steps out. . ._

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON**_

_**Cyrus**_

_**vs!**_

_**Giovanni**_

_**BEGIN!**_

**Cyrus:**

Your vocoder voice is making my ears bleed!

Man, you're trouble!

And you look so pissed off too!

Why don't you give Perisan a cuddle?

Your evil plans get foiled by Ash Ketchum all the time

And with henchmen like Jessie and James, you'll loose all the time!

You lost control of Mewtwo, not just once but twice,

And those three fools think you got a thing for Electric Mice

But I am Cyrus! I'm a ruler! The brand new world's all mine!

And if you think you can beat Team Plasma, then you've lost your mind!

**Giovanni:**

You incompetent pshycopath, that portal could've led to space, you idiot!

Well now you're gonna get sunk, by the original crime syndicate

Drop your Red Chain, Cyrus! You call me Mr. Giovanni!

When it comes to putting down copy cats I'm recommended highly!

You're insane! I'd much rather rule this safe Earth!

Why the heck does Mars love you, I don't believe her!

You defeated yourself! You got banished like Zod!

And who the heck is Mewtwo? You babbling clod!

**Cyrus:**

Well you can't remember him, but you're not forgetting me.

I'll drag you back to my empire, and place you in slavery.

I'm tired of how you scheme, to stir the regions up.

Why don't you take a vacation, and shut the heck up!

**Giovanni:**

Because I'm evil! Heart's blacker than Masked Marauder!

An army of loyal workers I use to become _ this_ world's leader

Don't tell me to shut the heck up, we all think you died!

If the new world had no food or oxygen, I wouldn't be surprised!

**_WHO WON? _**

**_WHO'S NEXT?_**

**_YOU DECIDE!_**

* * *

Cherrypop146 6/21/12 . chapter 6

Another great one. XD

Giovanni vs. Cyrus Would be HILARIOUS, so maybe you could do that? Just a suggestion. :3

* * *

Phil The Persona Guy 6/21/12 . chapter 6

Giovonni (the original Pokemon bady) vs. Cyrus (I'd say the Unova one, but Cyrus is the closest to actually achiveing his goal, and kinda does.)

* * *

**_Epic rap battles of Pokemon!_**


	9. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

First: Please, vote for who is winning the rap battles! I cannot determine a winner till a battle gets 20 votes in total.

Second: Human vs. Pokemon Rap Battles are also possible.

_**Third: I am planning on making a special Rap Battle, and the possible characters are listed on a poll on my Profile Page. Please go there and vote for the character you want to see battle it out in a special edition rap battle! But still suggest characters in the comments for other rap battles for me to do in the meantime.**_


	10. Blaziken vs Ash's Charizard

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Epsiode 9: Blaziken vs Charizard**

**(Based off of Kim Jong Ill vs Hulk Hogan)**

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**

**_Blaziken!_**

**_vs. _**

**_Charizard!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

**Blaziken:**

The name's Blaziken, I got a license to Blaze!

I'll beat you over the head with my rhymes in a rage!

Your body looks like an orange painted banana!

With a Monferno tail and Rock Type vendetta!

I'm coming out you like a Fighting solar flare!

You'd be burned bald now if you had fur or hair!

Man! Ash's group's a bunch of babies, dude!

I'll Fire Punch you and Damian too!

**Charizard:**

You got a ring-side seat to your own smack down, brother!

You look like Scootaloo's ugly chicken mother!

You're a freak! A Phony! I'll beat your even a Brony!

And don't even mention Damian! He's fame's a lot of bologna!

Come on chicken! All the little chicks should know

That I hang chickens upside down like ducks in an Asian shop window!

Then I'll Dragon Claw ya in half, you feathery thing!

Brother I'll Flare Blitz your butt back to Beijing!

**Blaziken:**

Beijing is in China! This is _Japan_ you dolt!

I'll Double Kick you so hard, you'll think you got hit by a Thunder Bolt!

Fighting Types are it! let me give you a tour!

By the way, Charla says my Blaze is hotter than yours!

* * *

_Blaziken used High Jump Kick!_

The move connected with Charizard's chest, knocking him back into the stadium wall!

"Charizard is unable to battle! Which means. . . wait!"

Suddenly, Pokemon Trainer Liza from the Johto Region came to the front of the audience. She gave Ash a nod, which he returned, and then she took out a Pokeball and held it out to Charizard.

"They're changing Pokemon! It's. . .It's. . ."

**_Flash!_**

**_Charla the Charizard!_**

The pink bowed female Charizard tagged her mate's claw and jumped into the arena.

* * *

**Charla:**

Oh yeah, it's time to get real.

Watch me stomp on this Slim Jim called Blaziken.

I usually don't like to play with my dinner,

But when it's mon vs chicken, of course I'm the winner.

For this hot girl, battling's a blast

You're weak to Flying Types? Then taste my Air Slash!

Punk! I'll Dragon Claw you! Woah nelly!

On behalf of all the Charizards in Charicific Valley!

Oh yeah. . .

**_WHO WON?_**

**_WHO'S NEXT?_**

**_YOU DECIDE!_**

duskzilla 6/18/12 ch1  
. . .maybe Charizard vs Blaziken both are fire so it would be a 'hot' match heh heh

**_Eeeeeeeeepic Rap. . . . . Battles of Pokemon!_**


	11. Jigglypuff vs Chatot

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 10: Jigglypuff vs Chatot**

**(Based off of "Justin Beiber vs Ludwig von Beethoven")**

**_Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon!_**

**_Jigglypuff!_**

**_vs._**

**_Chatot!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

**Jigglypuff:**

Look what Wigglytuff dragged out of Brine Cave!

You can't even use Brave Bird, cause you sure ain't brave!

I sing better than Michael Jackson!

You Chatter in Hyper Voice!

Time to sleep now, cause with me you don't got any choice!

Cause my Sing is incredible, and your Uproar is terrible!

And I'll bet you like classical, hey, hey, hey-ey!

Team Skull sure did fool you! I ain't afraid of your Mirror Move!

Cause there's no way you can imitate this Jigglypuff's super groove!

**Chatot:**

Sit down, girl, and let me give you a music lesson!

Ask Tuff, my Keen Eye, won't let me miss ya!

I'll Taunt your ego, and then Fury Attack ya!

I'll Mimic all your slapping, and put down all your rapping!

I'll Peck away your marker and really get cracking!

I'm committing lyrical murder in the major third degree!

My name is Chatot, you Kirby knock-off! Maybe ya heard of me!

Number one assistant of the Guild Master!

My Echoed Voice will send you off like Team Rocket, but faster!

**Jigglypuff:**

You make keep your master addicted to Perfect Apples.

You let those Team Skull jerks pick on the saviors of your world!

I've got a concert coming up, so there's not much time left.

Hehe, keep up that Echoed Voice, and you'll turn yourself deaf!

**Chatot:**

I would Growl at you, but you see, I don't Growl at little girls!

And how can you have a concert when the audience is in dream world!

A crowd of millions could be there for your vocal symphonies!

But unfortunately for you, instead of applause, you'll get Zs!

_**WHO WON?**_

_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

**kitten09 6/24/12 . chapter 10**

chattot vs jigglypuff as justin bieber vs beethoven rap battle because they're both musical pokemon!

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEErap battles of Pokemon!**_


	12. Gengar vs Buneary

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 11: Gengar vs Buneary**

**(Set to Genghis Kahn vs The Easter Bunny)**

**_Please, people, got to my profile page and vote on my poll for the major Epic Rap Battle I want to do! I want you to decide, so hurry up and vote already!_**

* * *

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

_**Gengar!**_

_**vs.**_

_sigh..._

Buneary. . .

**BEGIN!**

**Buneary:**

How ya gonna battle? I invented hip-hopping!

My brown tail swinging and my _left_ ear flopping!

I'm Dawn's Buneary baby, I deserve to be arrogant!

You ugly, Poison, Ghost Type barbarian!

Ooh! Whatcha gonna do?

You're a dark purple pillow with demon eyes too!

I ain't amused, by your lame _tsukkomi_

Watch me rub my foot for luck and Jump Kick back into your Tower!

**Gengar:**

Muwahahahahahaha! Come on!

This bunny's gonna feel the wrath of me! Gengar!

Silly rabbit! You'll need more than luck!

You got two giant ears but can't hear that you suck!

I'm the leader of "Team Meanies!" Your posse is weak!

What? You gonna beat me with a squirrel and a monkey?

I'll Hex you're tail and use Curse on your foot!

The I'll use Nightmare, then Eat them too boot!

**Buneary:**

Take it easy baby, no need for this cruelty!

We should keep it peaceful, homeboy, like, seriously?

I'm Pikachu's girlfriend! You're one of Agatha's soldiers!

Why don't get out of my face and let me fight someone with shoulders!

**Gengar:**

From Pokemopolis to Lavender Town I've ravaged the land

I'm gonna rule the world with Ekans and Medicham!

Ha! Girlfriend? Yeah right! Pikachu doesn't love you!

You're a fluffy little mascot for Amy Rose in denial!

_**WHO WON?**_

_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

KingOfMyOneTrueWorld 6/25/12 . chapter 11

Gengar vs. Buneary in the style of Genghis Khan vs. Easter Bunny rap battle

_**EPIC...**_

_**. . . . .**_

_**. . . .**_

_** . . . .**_

_**RAP BATTLES OF POKEMOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

* * *

Remember to go to my poll and vote for my special rap battle!


	13. Sandile vs Sewaddle

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 12: Sandile vs Sewaddle**

**(Set to Elvis Presley vs Michael Jackson)**

_**(Head over to my page and vote on my poll!)**_

* * *

_**EEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

_**Sunglasses Sandile!**_

_**vs!**_

_**Sewaddle!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

**Sewaddle:**

Hey Sandile! I gotta say "Aloha!"

If I wanna a rock and roll reference I'll go see a Roggenrola

You think you're a superhero, saving Pokemon from gysers

And yet follow around Pikachu, man, you're a stalker!

Here's a tip, why don't you switch to contact lenses,

So you don't keep loosing you shades and end up defenseless

I'm bad! I'm small but deadly! Cute and hot!

Just like Call of Duty, give Ash a head-shot!

Watch me ride Deerlings just like bucking broncos

Your weak to all my Bug and Grass type moves, ya know

Beating Pikachu up when I was 2 years old!

You're a Dessert Croc, but don't like sand in your eyes!

**Sandile:**

I may got beat by a Trubbish, but I won't take your trash!

I'll use Sand-Attack and give you a rash!

I got one for master! Two for your clothes!

Three for your knobs and four for your nose!

You better surrender, take off ratty bitten up leaf

And listen to Burgh ramble about the birds and the bees!

This is the big time little Caterpie gone wrong

I'll shred your hood with a stone edge, extra strong!

I can tell you're angry, but I can't comprehend it,

I hate Pikachu too, why're you offended?

White's Dex says you make clothes, but Black's says it's Leavanny

Why don't I call up some Durants to come take your outfit away!

* * *

What's this? Sewaddle is evolving!

Sewaddle begins to glow as his form begins to change into a Swadloon, and then into a Leavanny. The glow fades as the battle continues.

* * *

**Leavanny:**

****Ooh! It's about time I evolved!

Before I continue, I'd like to thank Emolga!

I like to improvise! With fashion and battling!

String-shot and Energy Ball are combining!

Go ahead and call those sissy Durants,

I'll just fight Bug with Water and call the Duckletts,

And I'll talk your sunglasses and throw 'em away,

Then that little timid coward will be here to stay.

You should've stayed at the spa resort! Think!

And pit traps are Team Rocket's thing

My clothes are art! You just dig big holes!

You threw a pen at a Klinklang, now that's just cold.

* * *

What's this? Sandile is evolving!

He evolved in Krokorok!

* * *

**Krokorok:**

****You're a workaholic, You're obsessed with making clothes.

Snivy and Emolga both hate them, don't you know.

You think you're good? You made Axew look freaky!

A did you enjoy wrapping Ash in leaves? That's creepy!

They could cast you as Michael Jackson with that feminine voice!

I wonder if you'd become a girl if you had choice?

After all, you just act way too motherly,

I can see you through my shades, so try not to touch me. . .

**_WHO WON?_**

**_WHO'S NEXT?_**

**_YOU DECIDE!_**

**_EEEEEEEEEE- WHOO-HOO! PIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**

* * *

_**(Head over to my page and vote on my poll!)**_


	14. Houndoom vs Arcanine

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 13: Houndoom vs Arcanine**

**(Set to Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury)**

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**

**_Houndoom!_**

**_VS!_**

**_Arcanine!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

**Houndoom:**

Woah! What happened to your fur, Puppy? Yikes!

And with those two little fangs I'm surprised you know Bite!

Newsflash, Pup, tigers are cats, they're felines!

Do you even know your name, your supposed to be a canine.

You fought Giovanni, huh? Ain't that sweet.

You lost the Extreme Pokemon Race to Bayleaf!

That's what's wrong with you, Arcanine! You're not famous! Get it?

You impersonated a Legendary on the Viridian City tablet!

**Arcanine:**

You think I haven't heard those things before?

You're just a bully who picks on Pokemon that snore.

I'm used a police dog, I'm one in a million.

You're just a vulgar slave who works for the villains!

Your Dark just corrupts your Fire, your howl is like a chalkboard scratch

My Fire 100 percent pure, so I am way more than your match

Look, you stand there dressed in black, that is just too boring!

All I need is one day! And I'll travel 10 thousand killos by morning.

Cause I am SPEED!

Right from Chinese history!

Your howling sounds like the Grim Reaper! How eerie!

You're in the pocket of Team Magma and everybody knows!

**_(Ramona and Keegan appear and release their three Arcanine, who appear behind Houndoom, startling him)_**

**Three Arcanine:**

Ryukyuan!

**Houndoom:**

Ryukyuan?

**Three Arcanine:**

Ryukyuan Shisa!

**Houndoom:**

Last time I checked, Pokemon's from Japan.

I'm resistant to your Fire attacks, so hit me if you can!

Look there's nothing wrong with hair styling, but you took it too far!

You tangled with Pikachu! And you lost it all!

**Arcanine:**

I run so fast and smooth, some people would say I'm flying.

My cry is majestic! Your howl sounds like something's dying.

I'm a champion of the world!

**Three Arcanine:**

Ar!

**Arcanine:**

My fire's burning bright!

**Three Arcanine:**

Ca!

**Arcanine:**

So kiss my tail, Houndoom!

**Three Arcanine:**

Nine!

**Arcanine:**

But you'll have to wait in line.

_**WHO WON?**_

_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

_**Foxfawn **__**6/25/12 . chapter 11**_

Also, could you do Houndoom vs. Arcanine?

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-PIC!**_

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-PIC!_

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-PIC!**_

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-PIC!_

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-PIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

* * *

_**The poll for the special rap battle I wanna do is currently tied between two pairs! **_

_**PLEASE, go to my page and vote! **_

_**I'm itching to make that big battle!**_


	15. Jessie vs James

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 14: Jessie vs James**

**(Set to Mitt Romney vs Barack Obama)**

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**

**_Jessie!_**

**_vs._**

**_James!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

**Jessie:**

I'm not gonna get drowned out by your "emotional thunder"

I'm the brains! You're just the wimp that always blunders.

We all know what went down between you and my sister.

Listen to me! You know you better "prepare for trouble", mister!

You're all bark and no bite! We're "past the stars" but we're all still wishing,

That you'll shut your mouth, cause like Chimecho's it's wide open.

Like your Carnevine, who you left alone and abandoned

In a month or two you will end up fired and with no friends

I rock harder than my Dustox when I spit a phrase

I'll single handedly create a new Woobat craze

You see this long hair-do, it gave me my "Seviper Get!"

You only got your Yamask cause he liked being fed.

You feel that James! Your old news! Everyone's having doubts.

Your own Pokemon attack you! That's not something to flout.

Hide behind Yamask's mask, because I'm stealing first place!

Woobat, Air Slash the wimpy guy, and Heart Stamp his face!

**James:**

Your sister got the beauty. You must be what was left.

I'll chop off all your hair, that should leave you out of breath.

You went and tore your shirt, in a really suggestive place.

So loud and angry you're Burgundy! For goodness sake!

Giovanni needs a puppet, and you fit.

A "fiery destroyer"? Eh, I don't see it.

You're obsessed with tow types: Poison and Flying.

To bad the wind you're "floating on" is dying.

I'm suave! I'm smooth! You can't even touch me.

I'm how much trouble? _Double!_ Yeah, double! Just trust me!

I hope you saved your best rhymes for the second half.

Cause now, you half way too, the "Hammer of Justice's" wrath!

**Jessie:**

Get serious! That "Hammer of Justice" thing is a huge laugh!

We're the criminals! We're in line for that good guys' hammer's wrath!

**James:**

Come on Jessie, you just sound crazy,

Haven't you talked about "protecting" this whole world lately?

**Jessie:**

Don't bring that up, James! What are your doing?

Team Rocket's about conquering! Not destroying!

**James:**

Um, alright, forget that, uh, let's try this:

Let's see how far you blast off after connecting with my fist!

**Jessie:**

Connect with your fist? Wow, you are pathetic.

**James:**

Oh yeah, well you're stupid.

**Jessie:**

No, you're stupid!

**James:**

Nuh-uh!

**Jessie:**

Grrr!

**James:**

Grrr!

* * *

_**WOBBUFFET!**_

_(Wobbuffet suddenly pops up out of nowhere between Jessie and James, and Meowth is sitting on top of him. Meowth jumps off and joins the battle. )_

* * *

**Meowth:**

By the power invested in me by the Great Giovanni!

I will not let this numb skulls screw up this team!

James! You know I like you! But don't pass the stars, make wishes!

Maybe Jirachi will have mercy when he thinks of all our misses!

And you! Jessie! Your emotions are all flip-floppity!

You're calm, angry, then happy! I hate your bipolarity!

I'll break out all my Fury Swipes, and hit you both as equals!

"At the speed of light!" _(Fury Swipes Jessie)_

"Prepare to fight!" _(Fury Swipes James)_

Meowth!

That's right!

* * *

_**WOBBUFFET!**_

* * *

_**WHO WON?**_

_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

_**Poke-lover88 11/13/12 . chapter 13**_

Ooh! Jessie vs James to the theme of Mitt Romney vs Barack Obama and have Meowth be in place of Abe Lincoln!

**_EPIC-_**

**____****WOBBUFFET!**

**____****-RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**

* * *

Don't forget to visit my special rap poll!


	16. Dialga vs Celebi

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 15: Dialga vs. Celebi**

**(Set to Doc Brown vs. Doctor Who)**

**_-RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**

**_Dialga!_**

**_vs._**

**_Shiny Celebi!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

**Shiny Celebi:**

Huh? This is what brought me out of Deep Dusk Forest?

Does this even matter, any-who?

Who am I talking to?

Oh, yes, you!

The mighty Dialga, minus the Primal!

Made criminals out of Dusknoir and Grovyle

I'm saving the world while you go mad with power

You couldn't protect you precious Temporal Tower!

Calm down, will you, everything is going to be fine!

And will you stop tearing all those holes in the fabric of space and time.

Well, it's actually a Passage, see, and, oh, never mind.

Let's just say there's an infinite number of me simultaneously kicking your butt with rhyme.

**Dialga:**

You? A hero? I think not! My moves are hot!

And don't you dare blame me when it all was Darkrai's evil plot!

I'm not sure which one of the Disney Fairies you're trying to be,

But I'm a real Legendary! Who fears you, pinky!

I can't believe Grovyle got a crush on you, the weakest Legendary yet.

You got seven weaknesses, how pathetic can you get!

I've had as much as I can take

Time to meet your permanent fate

Listen to this rhyme

ROAR OF TIME!

* * *

Dialga used Roar of Time!

Shiny Celebi is unable to battle!

* * *

**Shiny Celebi:**

I'm going to die. . .

At least. . . in this time period. . .

Perhaps I'll come back from another. . .

Prepare. . to meet. . .your. . .

**?:**

DESTINY! Teeheehee!

* * *

The Time Ripple appeared, and Celebi came out of it!

* * *

**Celebi:**

I'm the Celebi that lived in a forest in Johto and visits the City of Crown!

You're a mutated, robotic horsey who looks just like a hideous clown!

_She_ may like Grovyle, but_ I_ love Zorua! And his Meema's still kicking!

I got Sam and Zoroark, you got the Player and his partner who's a bawk-bawk chicken!

**?:**

HEY!

* * *

Matthais the Meowth and his partner Charmy the Chimchar walked out from behind Dialga.

* * *

**Charmy:**

Nobody calls me chicken!

_(Uses Flamethrower into the air)_

**Dialga:**_  
_

This is between us, greeny! Don't try to out-rhyme me!

_She's_ a whimpy, ditz, pinky! You're a slimy, time, limey!

Let's reenact your strangulation scene from M13!

You saved Zoroark, but not yourself! Rememeber M4's Disney Death Scene!

_**WHO WON?**_

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

darkliger01 11/13/12 . chapter 14

I'd like to see Dialga vs Celebi (Doc Brown vs Doctor Who).

_**EPIC!-**_

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 15: Dialga vs. Celebi**

**(Set to Doc Brown vs. Doctor Who)**

**_-RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**

**_Dialga!_**

**_vs._**

**_Shiny Celebi!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

**Shiny Celebi:**

Huh? This is what brought me out of Deep Dusk Forest?

* * *

The Passage of Time opened up behind Shiny Celebi, and she disappeared into it in a flash of blinding light. . .


	17. Feebas vs Magikarp

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 16: Feebas vs Magikarp**

**(Set to Annoying Orange vs. M&M)**

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**

**_Feebas!_**

**_VS._**

**_Magikarp!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

**Magikarp:**

Flip-flop on dry land, and I'll give you a loss, see

Don't care what Haley thinks, you really ain't lovely

I've got tons of fun, sunny rhymes, let me tell ya!

Bounce ya! Tackle ya! I'll bring the Rage, ya!

Leave a soggy crater, find Goldeen and I will date her.

Beat you up and leave you high and dry above the water.

Although I am enjoying toying with a looser who's annoying

I should just be getting going, cause I'm blatantly destroying

YOU!

**Feebas:**

Hey! Guess what I can do!

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash

**Magikarp:**

Stop it!

**Feebas:**

I'll win! Know why? Cause you're just all dry!

And You'll probably lose cause yo mama's GLaDOS!

**Magikarp:**

_GYARADOS!_

**Feebas:**

You rap like Team Rocket!

Now that I think about it

You look just like their submarine, dang nabbit!

**Magikarp:**

Hey!

**Feebas:**

Knock-knock!

Who's there?

The goldfish I beat!

Hey little fish, jump back into the sea!

**Magikarp:**

I got a riddle for ya!

What kind of goldfish has the Hidden Ability "Rattled"

And evolves into a giant sea dragon!

It doesn't take an egghead to know I'm Magikarp,

Then again, you're a fish-head, so, come again.

Splash does 0 damage, it's such a waste of time.

You clearly have no chance, being useless is your crime.

**Feebas:**

Hey!

**Magikarp:**

I'll jump like a dolphin while I'm at Sparkling Sea,

Feebas is unable to battle, the winner is ME!

**Feebas:**

Why don't you go back to your Magikarp salesman!

Even James gave up that gag, and for a bottle cap collection!

Goldeen uses Splash in Super Smash Brothers Brawl!

Shut up and hide in some old Pokeball!

**Magikarp:**

Huh! Whatever!

**Feebas:**

No! Pokeball!

* * *

A Pokeball hits Magikarp and catches him. The Magikarp salesman runs over and picks it up.

"Yes! It's time to make 500 more Pokemon Dollars! Haha! Suckers!"

* * *

_**WHO WON?**_

_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

_**fossil fighter R.B.P 9/13/12 . chapter 13**_

you should post Magikarp and Feebas, it would be a battle of the useless

_**Sunbean 7/14/12 . chapter 5**_

Most wonderful thing I've seen in a while. You've made my week. xD

I haven't yet finished this, so I have no idea if you've gotten this... But maybe something like. . . Feebas vs. Magikarp? If you can.

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_


	18. Origin Forme Giratina vs Darkrai

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 17**

**(Based on Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler)**

_**Well, you voted, and the results are in! And now, it's time for the winning battle. . .**_

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!**_

_**Origin Forme Giratina**_

_**vs.**_

_**Darkrai!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

**Darkrai:**

I AM DARKRAI!

The Pitch-Black Pokemon!

Now that you're here,

I can bring the nightmares on!

You're Giratina, with your little gaseous wings,

You got two forms, but they're both ugly.

You're the Renegade Pokemon,

I'm a Pokemon of evil!

Evil tried to stop time, freaked out the first of your Trio!

What's with your Origin Forme, you look like a serpent!

When you go home to Reverse World, make your good bye permanent!

******Origin Forme **Giratina:

You can't rhyme against the Reverse World's king, why even bother?

Your brain's so black and dark, you thought that Tobias was your father.

I'm not afraid of your Nightmare tricks

You make me sick

Did you just fart? Or was that one of your pathetic Ominous Winds?

Don't you get it?

Let me tell you who you're messing with

Everything that you did, Palkia and Cressila undid it

So what if you're the "dark lord"

Unless the Moon's full you're inactive

My move-set makes yours look like someone took a Feebas and used TM's on it!

**Darkrai:**

You stink, Gira! Your rhymes smell something sour.

You need a nap, let me use my Hypnosis power.

I'll turn all your friends against you, cause my nightmares breed haters!

What's your Dragon Breath versus a score of vile night-terrors!

**********Origin Forme **Giratina:

Thunder-bolt! _(Giratina used Thunderbolt!)_

Feel my wrath!

Take a step back, and feel Paralysis! _(Darkrai is paralyzed!)_

A little Pikachu style, for a sack of bile

Call my homeboys at the Spear Pillar,

I just can't help but crack a smile!

_**WHO WON?**_

_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_


	19. Darkrai vs Altered Forme Giratina

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 18**

**(Based on Adolf Hitler VS Darth Vader 2)**

In a cemetery, a large, shadowy hulking, lumbering figure walks towards a Pokemon standing in the middle of the graveyard. The Pokemon is crackling with electricity, clearly paralyzed. The hulking figure sprinkles Heal Powder over the Pokemon. The electricity moves out of the Pokemon. Free from the paralysis, the Darkrai falls forward and lands flat on this face.

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

_**Darkrai!**_

_**vs!**_

"Who are you?" Darkrai asks.

The hulking figure steps into the light of the full moon and is revealed to be-

_**Altered Forme Giratina!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

******Altered Forme Giratina:**

****Someone who loathes you, Darkrai! Now stand up and rhyme!

I only fixed you up so I could knock you down a second time!

Roar like Dialga!

The might of Palkia!

I'm on the leaders of your Time Gear Mafia!

I strike back hard against a terrorist!

Shadow Force your butt in the air! Then use Hex!

Ask that looser Zero who the heck I am

I make Faces so Scary, I'll send your Nightmares running back.

I'm in the Sinnoh Creation Trio, feel my rage!

And come kiss my-

**Darkrai:**

**. . . . . .**

* * *

Shaymin walks in nerviously and asks, "Uh. . .kiss what?"

* * *

******Altered Forme Giratina**:

My gold rib-cage!

I'm gonna enjoy watching you die,

Even with these Altered eyes. . .

**Darkrai:**

You look stressed, Gira! You strength is starting to slip!

You need a vacation, here, rest on Zero's comfy ship!

I mean you, related to Arceus? Disgraceful!

Since when is Telepathy even all that incredible?

Your home got damaged, so you gave into the hate.

You look like a rainbow and you can't even mate.

Ugh! Dragon Breath? More like Skuntank breath!

Is it the Reverse World's pollution or your breathing that causes death!

You think you're powerful cause you're a Ghost and a Dragon?

I got only two weaknesses, while you got four of them!

Your revenge on Palkia was an epic fail!

For your Nightmare tonight, you're going to Hell!

What's wrong Gira? Can't take anymore?

Not surprising coming from Hareta's whore!

* * *

"Yeah! Hahahaha! Take that!" Darkrai mocks, but then stops and notices that it has gotten quiet. "What's the matter? Where is the DJ? Why are you laughing?"

Suddenly, Cresselia appears and says, "Because you are standing over a portal to the Reverse World."

Darkrai only has time to look down before he is sucked in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! _HowcanthisbeIamDarkrai-!"_

* * *

_**WHO WON?**  
_

_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

_**EPIC-**__(achoo!) -_ _**RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_


	20. Meowth vs Pikachu

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 19: Meowth vs Pikachu**

**(Based on Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris)**

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON_**

**_Meowth_**

**_vs._**

**_Pikachu!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

**Meowth:**

Carving my name, in the Rock of Eternity!

I'm screaming "in yer ear"!

You just ain't beating me!

I re-watched "The First Movie", you revived the twerp with yer tears?

Well how come you just never sat down and cried on your career?

You're a washed up has been

On the Wii, selling spin-off games!

Anyone can Pokemon battle, but to talk you need real brains!

I'll break the Fury Swipes out,

Knock you out!

I'll squash you and win this bout!

I've never needed Pay Day, and I don't need it now!

I'm Tom! You're Jerry! I'll take you down!

**Pikachu:**

This isn't Smash Bros, punk! I'd suggest retreating

I've been a walking dynamo since my heart starting beating.

Do you even watch cartoons? The cats always loose.

I'll send you blasting off, and then I'll take a little snooze. . .

**Meowth:**

I got my face on a hot air balloon!

I got lines in an awesome motto!

You've have yet to blast us off,

In Black and White, ya know!

You dumped Buneary once, and soon you'll make it twice!

And why are you so addicted to Ketchup?

Why not try something with spice?

**Pikachu:**

_I AM LIGHTNING STRIKE THE PIKACHU!_

I got that name when I saved Pokepark, yeah, that's my claim to fame,_ cat!_

I chop up boulders with an Iron Tail!

When I fight against Team Rocket, you know I'll never fail!

I KOed Red's whole Pokemon Team

When I go surfing, the water just wants to be around me.

My Volt Tackle makes the speed of light wish that it was faster.

You may think that you're free, but I am everyone's master!

_**WHO WON?**_

_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

* * *

_**Anon 11/20/12 . chapter 19**_

Giratina won. How about Meowth vs Pikachu for Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris

* * *

KingOfMyOneTrueWorld 11/20/12 . chapter 19

Maybe have Team Rocket's Meowth vs Ash's Pikachu in the style of Lincoln and Chuck Norris with Meowth as Lincoln and Pikachu as Chuck Norris?

* * *

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_


	21. CROSSOVER: Keldeo vs Rainbow Dash

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 20: Keldeo vs Rainbow Dash**

_Author's Note: Okay listen, you went to all the trouble to click on this link and go to this chapter, so even if you're the biggest Brony hater on the face of the Earth, PLEASE, just stick around and read to the end. Go to Youtube in another tab or window and play the music as you read if you have to!_

**(Rap Beat: Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Instrumental by Twosidesoneperson)**

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**

**_Keldeo!_**

**_vs._**

**_Rainbow Dash!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

**Keldeo:**

Hey, Dashie!

The Colt Pokemon has just arrived!

That means your huge ego's gonna take a nose-dive!

Sure! I'm a pony! Of course I know that!

But compared to Pokemon, MLP falls flat!

I'm a Water and Fighting type Legendary -Mon!

You don't have any powers, so that means the pain's on!

I buck steel doors open, you ponies just buck trees!

I'll Double Kick your face and knock out all your teeth!

I'm a Kirin! A Kelpie! A mythical water horse!

I'm like King Sombre! Only good, of course. . .

I'll Double Team your flank, use my Focus Blasts at it!

Your little butt tattoo sure makes a good target!

And you call yourself loyal! Ha! What a lie!

You're not a team player! You're arrogant and sly!

You'd quickly dump your friends to join the Wonderbolts!

And the rainbow hair fits how you act like a colt!

* * *

**Rainbow Dash:**

Listen here, you foal! I happen to be a tomboy!

You're like Zorua, a way to sell children Pokemon toys!

You're a coward! A punk! You ran away from a fight!

How does a wimp like you ever sleep at night!

You lost your parents in a fire in the Moor of Icirrus,

But you have NO ANGST!? Come on! Get serious!

You couldn't back up your talk, you got in over your head,

Cause of you, Kyurem almost killed all your friends_ dead_!

You're criticizing my loyalty? Huh, you should talk!

You threw the Swords of Justice under the bus! _Bawk-bawk!__  
_

Admit it! You're a bigger chicken than Scootaloo!

I _freakin_ ate Starscream! Where the hay does that leave you?

And what do you mean, no powers? I can do the Sonic Rainboom!

I'll break the speed of sound on your face! And seal your doom!

Give it up, kid, you can only loose,

I mean, oh Celestia! You _pee_ through your hooves!

* * *

**Keldeo:**

You gotta be kidding me. . .you did not just say that. . .

Did this big headed looser just insult my Aqua Jet?

Alright, Dashie, that's it, you're going down,

Just like a real Kelpie, I'm gonna make you drown!

You cast Gilda aside, called Twilight Sparkle an egghead,

When Fluttershy talks, you never listen to a word that's said,

Well, unlike you, I've got_ real_ friends,

_Swords of Justice, bring this battle to an end!_

_**(The Swords of Justice arrive on the scene on Keldeo's side)**  
_

**Cobalion:**

Cobalion!

**Terrakion:**

Terrakion!

**Virizion:**

Virizion!

**Keldeo:**

And me!

**All Four:**

_Let's silence this arrogant pegasus for eternity!_**  
**

**Terrakion: **

She has no focus. . .

**Virizon:**

I see fear in her eyes. . .

**Cobalion:**

She hasn't learned from her failures. . .

**Keldeo:**

Let's make her cry!

**Cobalion:**

The power of friendship's nothing new, we know it well. . .

**Keldeo:**

It's right in our motto, ain't that swell!

**Terrakion:**

Two is greater than one. . .

**Virizion:**

Three is greater than two. . .

**Keldeo:**

Four is greater than three!

**All Four:**

_You are doomed!_

* * *

**Rainbow Dash:**

Four on one? What a bunch of punks!

I'll buck you all in the stomach so hard you'll throw up chunks

Of Oran Berries, Poke Block, whatever you guys eat,

I'm the Best Young Flier! I can't be beat!

You're just cheap knock-offs of the Three Musketeers!

Virizion and Keldeo and weak to Flying types, show your fears,

Against this awesome flier, you'll easily meet your ends,

So I'll go easy on ya, and hand you over to my friends!

**(The rest of the Mane Six teleports in and joins Rainbow Dash's side)**

**Fluttershy:**

Aw, poor Keldeo, I hear he broke his horn. . .

**Applejack:**

Well, when we're through with him, he'll wish he was never born!

**Rarity:**

Look at that mane! It's a crime against fashion!

**Twilight Sparkle:**

He can't even do magic! Sword fighting's his passion!

**Pinkie Pie:**

And he talks without moving his mouth! That's creepy!

**Rainbow Dash:**

And if Pinkie Pie said it, then you _know _you're freaky!

**Twilight Sparkle:**

_He's a unicorn who can't cast spells! Disgraceful!_

And he cries so much, I'm surprised his tear ducts are still operational!

**Applejack:**

Applebucking ain't just strength! It's practically art!

if you tried to do it, you'd break the tree apart!

**Fluttershy:**

You know what? It was mean to pick a fight with Kyurem!

He wasn't bothering you! How dare you disturb him!

**Rarity:**

And you lost to Kyurem, right? But I'm not stopping there!

Your rough housing nearly destroyed his entire lair!

You're selfish!

**Applejack:**

You're a liar!

**Pinkie Pie:**

You're always so serious!

**Fluttershy:**

You're mean!

**Twilight Sparkle:**

The Elements of Harmony place you under arrest!

* * *

**(The Mane Six use the Elements of Harmony to fire the Rainbow of Light at Keldeo. But as the rainbow colored smoke clears, Keldeo is still standing, and has changed into his Resolute Form, and his horn has now extended and changed into his glowing Secret Sword)**

**Keldeo:**

Game's over, My Little Ponies! This ends now!

I'm not loosing this battle! No way! No how!

The bonds with my friends are stronger than yours!

Like Legend of Zelda, we'll show you the power of Four Swords!

You girls are crazy! How many of you have lost your minds so far?

I have my own movie! One where I'm the star!

Behold my true power, which earned Kyurem's respect!

My Secret Sword can cut through anything! Time to dissect!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF EQUESTRIA!_**

_(whoops... Uh, I mean...)_

_**…OF POKEMON!**  
_


	22. Alakazam vs Genesect

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 21: Alakazam vs Genesect**

**(Based on Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking)**

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**

**_Alakazam!_**

**_vs._**

**_Genesect!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

**Alakazam:**

When I apply my Psychic powers, minds are relatively blown,

You're 300 millions years old, which means you're all alone.

What's on your back? A big freakin' gun?

You look like a Porygon and Bug-type had a son!

I'll hit you with Hyper Beam and Giga Impact

Woah, Team Plasma sure didn't leave you intact!

I'm as strong as two Abras, you better be scared.

I got my Magic Guard up, try attacking if you dare!

**Genesect:**

You sure don't have a singe clue who you're messing with here, boy.

I've got razor sharp claws and two eyes glowing red.

You're gonna fight me with spoons? You're really as good as dead.

I'll be Downloading the rhymes, and now I know it's hunting time

I'm the greatest hunter in the entire world, from Paleozoic time.

And your stache. I'll just Techno Blast it.

And look at that, I'm holding a Burn Drive, it will incinerate it.

**Alakazam:**

No one dares touch my marvelous mustache, and lives to tell the tale!

Admit it, you're just another Team Plasma fail!

I've appeared in the Anime 19 times! For serious!

And when I Disable your precious Techno Blast, you'll go delirious!

**Genesect:**

I am Pokemon six-four-nine, I can Burn, Douse, Shock, and Chill any Pokemon, anywhere, anytime.**  
**

And after you're destroyed I'll use your spoons to make a wind chime.

You're weak to Bug-type moves, my Signal Beam's super effective.

I'm resistant to Psychic moves, they're not very effective.

And while it's true, I'll have less appearances than you,

But I'm the star of M16, and there's a Shiny version of me too!

* * *

_**WHO WON?**_

_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU**_ **_DECIDE!_**

* * *

spyhunter7 11/13/12 . chapter 14

How about Alakazam vs. Genesect to the beat of Einstein vs. Stephen Hawking?

* * *

_**EPIC!**_

_**RAP!**_

_**. . . .**_

_**BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_


	23. Infernape vs Hitmonlee

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 22: Infernape vs Hitmonlee  
**

**(Based on Clint Eastwood vs Bruce Lee)**

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!  
_**

**_Infernape!  
_**

**_vs!  
_**

**_Hitmonlee!  
_**

**_BEGIN!  
_**

**Hitmonlee:**

I've got the baddest feet of fury that Silph Co. ever had

Defeated Brock's Geodude and Anthony's Hitmochan

How can you talk more trash, with my foot in your jaw?

Don't need words to serve ya, I'mma just say HIT-MON!

Mewtwo Fangirl's* movies bore us, you're a flat boring villain, Ron!

I'm king of Limber and Reckless, I'm 100 percent Fightin'!

My legs can stretch and double too, so taste my diamond soles

Or I'll start a huge Earthquake, or Bulldoze you!

**Infernape:**

You scream like a girl and got moves like Jagger

But I'll exploit your Flying weakness with some Acrobatics

You're in the gym too much Ringo, perfecting kicks

You should spend more time finding out where you keep your lips!

You don't belong in a fight, you belong in a massage palor

Quit rubbing your legs. . .

Rub the scars I got from Paul

Breaking rolling boulders don't threaten me, Lee

Unburden stinks dude, Iron Fist is better, see

**Hitmonlee:**

If Ash is good and and Paul is bad, you must be the ugly

I would mess up yo face, but yo mama did it for me!

Charmeleon, Charizard, Flareon, and Moltres all share your species name

So we got five Flame Pokemon? Oh my gosh, that's sure lame!

A Pokemon based off of Sun Wukong,

Is more fit to rap with Son Goku all day long!

**Infernape:**

Do ya feel lucky, punk? That's what I'm askin'

You can't be too tough, you beat Hitmonchan by cheatin'

And you lost to a Primeape? That's sad. Were you crying

At least I never lost to Paul's Ursaring.

I can keep my blood line pure, for you that's just impossible

You're one of only 19 species that have a 100 percent male ratio.

_**WHO WON?**_  
_**WHO'S NEXT?!**_  
_**YOU DECIDE!**_

* * *

KingOfMyOneTrueWorld 1/5/13 . chapter 22

I like the idea of Hitmonlee vs Infernape to the style of the Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood rap battle.

* * *

_**EPIC!**_  
_(Nature Call)_  
_**RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

* * *

_***A/N: **Mewtwo Fangirl makes YouTube videos that feature Lucarios, Zoroarks, Darkrai, and an evil Infernape named Ron.  
_


	24. Zekrom vs Reshiram

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 23: Zekrom vs Reshiram**

**(Based on [Instrumental] Epic Rap Battles of History: Barack Obama vs. Mitt Romney by 2166Brad)**

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**

**_Zekrom!_**

**_VS!_**

**_Reshiram!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

**Reshiram:**

I'm gonna win this battle with the power of Truths

I'll prove that Ideals are for the foolish youths

We all know what went down between you and that nut Damon

If it wasn't for me and Ash, you would've cause Armeggedon

You're just a shock, but I burn! My tail's a white jet engine

But look at your butt! It's a dark chocolate Vanillish

You hide in dark clouds, too ashamed to show your face

Where will your Ideals be when i blast you to outer space

N likes me better than you, and if I say it, it's true

Then I'll let Ash ride me to do battle with you

And with good reason too, you hurt Pikachu!

Overloaded his cheeks, made him blow a fuse

You hear that Z, you're a jerk, you're not stronger than me!

You make everyone upset that you were ever set free

From your Dark Stone, the symbol of Idealistic fools

Ideals don't make the grade, so prepare to get schooled!

Ideals are all in your mind, they can easily be wrong

Truths are true all the time, no matter how long

You debate them, contemplate them, or follow your heart

I'll burn your Ideals extra crispy and tear them apart!

**Zekrom:**

The Prince of Truths was a great man, boy should you be jealous

When it comes to stomping out morals, you are seriously over zealous

Ideals are what determine right and wrong for goodness sake!

You're so thick and white it's like I'm rapping against a cheesecake!

Damon sure needs a puppet and you fit,

And we had TWO movies! We fought on BOTH sides! Don't you get it!

I'm a dynamo! You're a Bunsen burner.

Books of Truth are boring, Ideals make real page turners!

Ideals give us hope, a framework for the future!

Truths are true, big deal! Ideals make the culture!

I'll use Ancient Power and show you my wrath!

And teach you the evils of the racist's path.

My Ideals say racism is wrong, get it?!

Pokemon White and Black are equal! Why are they separate?

Here are more Ideals: love, loyalty, justice, and honor!

And you hate those things? Oh, the horror!

You're a cheap knock off of Blue Eyes, Kaiba's White Dragon!

Wait, white with blue eyes? OH MY GOSH YOU'RE AN ARYAN!

You're a Nazi! . . . or maybe just an albino mutant Duddigon.

Wow, with these Ideal raps, I am sure to win!

**Reshiram:**

Don't you get it? Ideals change! They can be good or bad!

But maybe I'm being too harsh, cause Ideals are all you have!

I'm not racist, a Nazi, or an Aryan! My power doesn't depend on color!

Even if we were both purple, I'd still be superior!

**Zekrom:**

I was in the Season Premier of Pokemon Black and White

In _In The Shadow of Zekrom_ I showed off my might!

It's ideal that I be the one to end this fight,

Just like Ghetsis and Team Plasma, you are over! Goodnight!

_**WHO WON?**_

_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

* * *

_**The Pokemon Otaku 12/15/12 . chapter 21**_

KELDEO WINS! Screw MLP, POKEMON4EVER!

I don't know if you've done it already, but try Reshiram vs Zekrom? The battle of truth and ideal is always a fairly interesting one...

* * *

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**


	25. CROSSOVER: Iris' Dragonite vs Toothless

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 24: Iris' Dragonite vs Toothless the Night Fury**

**(Based on Albert Wesker vs Victor von Doom)**

_A/N: Another cross over rap battle! This time it's "Dreamworks Dragons: Rider of Berk"! Another Cartoon Network hit!_

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

_**Iris' Dragonite!**_

_**vs.**_

_**Toothless the Night Fury!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

**Dragonite:**

I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!

Tear your saddle up, bite your tail fin off

Just like Team Rocket, you gonna get blasted off

Your name is lie, you got teeth, don't you now?

But don't worry, I'll knock 'em with a Thunder Punch, POW!

Who even cares if you're so fast, I'll just make you crash.

And without your rider Hiccup, you will crash, THEN I'LL RIP YOU IN HALF!

Check my muscles, I pump it up!

Look in the mirror, freak, you're ugly as a butt

What? I'm sorry freak, but I'm just telling the truth, ya know

At least you know more than one attack. Oh wait, NO!

I knocked out the rest, I'll knock you out next

I let a Beartic freeze me just to prove I'm the best

I've got warrior blood in my blood stream

I could take on Kami trio without even using a team

Dragonite means power, might, strength, and energy

I'll make a deal with your buddy Mildew, agree to kill you for free.

**Toothless:**

_(Growls low and angrily)_

I GOT MY OWN ISLAND, JERK!

The Island of Berk, a life of hard work!

Make your flying skills look like you're swimming in murk.

I am getting enraged, I come harder!

Make those stupid orange scales look like a mangled suit of armor

I'm gonna beat you with so many aerial variables!

With the bonds between a dragon and rider so incredible!

Beat you to death with my tail, leave you in with bruises

I still got my freedom, you got Pokeball issues!

Laugh at you with my friends. Give you your end. Bite your neck and bend!

You're 5 Generations old, time for you to end!

Come on Ord, Quetzal, or is it Cassie?

We all know your design is a generic dragon sissie

Who all look the same and can only breath fire

And end up slain when the fairy tale gets dire

Do you even have any friends?

I hope you don't have any plans when I murder you with my bare hands!

**Dragonite:**

What happened? Is your saddle gone?

You pissed me off now, the pain's on

Where's Hiccup to save you now, huh?

Use Ice Beam against you wimpy explosive fire balls

Knock you down and throw you through four walls!

I'm your top fear, I'm not gonna stop here

Punch Hiccup in the face, and drink every lost tear

Dodge all your diving. Flying type moves aren't so jive

After this I'll be singing "Want You Gone" and "Still Alive"

**Toothless:**

You can't threaten Hiccup with impunity, I obey my rider dutifully

You ignore Iris rudely, attacking everything wildly!

Check it! You lost to a little kid and his Krokorok

I killed Red Death with only a single shot

You got a one track mind: _"Crush, kill, and destroy_

_I'll defeat all opponents, to heck with Iris' pride and joy"_

You know, you're such a boor. You know what's more?

I let my arch nemesis go, cause if I killed him, then I'd get bored!

* * *

Dragonite blinked, "Really. . ."

"Yes," Toothless replied

"Wha- really?"

"Yes, this happened, look it up, recent episode."

"Like, literally-."

"Yes, literally, my arch nemesis."

"Your arch-."

"My arch nemesis. We fought, I hated him. A lot."

"Why did you-?"

"Wanted to keep things interesting on Berk. Oh, but what about you? You lost to that Hydreigon, didn't you? Oh man, and you hurt your wing too? And caused a black out? Epic fail! Huh, big dragon!

* * *

**Dragonite:**

I'm gonna kill you in 10 seconds, I don't even need weapons

**Toothless:**

I'll have Hiccup ask his dad Stoic to write up your death sentence

**Dragonite:**

You're like a black scaly Stitch, you know where Jumba and Lilo is?

**Toothless:**

Someone's angry they were jammed into a tiny ball by Iris!

**Dragonite:**

Look at you, Toothless, you probably soil Hiccup's room

Your face looks like some poo, so what the hell can you do?

Vikings all suck! Not to mention they smell terrible

And you lost Snotlout on purpose! That just proves you're an imbecile!

You're just basic, face it, I'm a case of aces

I'll rip off Hiccups other leg, and tell you to shove it!

I'm Kyurem-like in ability, I'm a bonified Pseudo-legendary

Everybody is fearing me-

**Toothless:**

_You have a crush on Iris and those antennae make you look like a bug!_

**Dragonite:**

**. . . . . . . .**

* * *

**_WHO WON?_  
**

**_WHO'S NEXT?_**

**_YOU DECIDE!_**

**_EEEEEEEEEPIC- RAP-_**

**_BATTLES OF BERK!_**

whoops. . .sorry. . .I mean. . .

_**-POKEMON!**_


	26. Rood vs Natural Harmonia Gropius

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 25: Rood vs. Natural Harmonia Gropius **

**(Based off of Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr.)**

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**

**_Natural Harmonia Gropius!_**

**_VS!_**

**_Rood!_**

_**BEGIN!**_

**Rood:**

You want to battle wits? See who's a better pacifist?

I got Looker to approve my parole! Can't touch this!

Still a superior man! Still got your Zorua!

Challenging the player with a Swoobat and a Herdier.

When it comes to atonement, I try harder

You fly around the world on your Black or White partner!

I take care of stolen Pokemon with Anthea and Concordia

Don't take responsibilities for your actions much, do ya?

**N:**

I'm the Lord of Pokemon rights in all of Unova!

You're Sage days are over but you still wear that get up!

Shove that Double Team TM down through your Beartic beard,

Unless your name is Drayden, it just makes you weird.

We have the same ideals, and you saved our safe-house in Driftveil,

But when it came to stopping Ghetsis, you were a failure.

You're a egotistical, Confucian, big head!

Got only two Pokemon to your name, in Dutch you're "Red"

**Rood:**

Go back into your play room, oh "King Long Name"

Quit fooling yourself, it's not just Ghetsis who's to blame

And when you confronted Ghetsis, what an epic fail!

When your Dragon got captured, you turned even _more_ pale!

**N:**

I'm such an incredible anti-villain one letter is _all I need!_

How many kinds of Pokemon have I used? **_ALL SEVENTEEN!_**

I solve my Void Cube with the power of my mathematical motif.

My dialogue prints the fastest, my fast talking put Cheren to grief.

**Rood:**

You just don't get human feelings or emotions at all.

And if you love Pokemon so much, _why do you use Pokeballs?_

**_WHO WON? _**

**_WHO'S NEXT?_**

**_YOU DECIDE?!_**

**_Ee-ee! Ee-ee-ee! Ee-ee-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepic rap battles of Pokemon_**


	27. Misty vs Iris

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 26: Misty vs Iris**

**(Based off of Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga)**

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**

**_Misty!_**

**_VS!_**

**_Iris!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

**Misty:**

Oh boy, look what we have here.

That insane looking hair-do just screams "freak of the year!"

You can't be a Dragon Master when you only have two!

You don't how it feels to loose your bike to Pikachu!

Take off those tights, honey! Go put on some shorts and,

Stop letting Pocket-Monsters boss you all around and,

You may be Iris, but you ain't a flower at all.

You pass male Pokemon off as girls? Wow, of all the gall. . .

**Iris**

I think I'd rather hug an Ice-type than battle you.

Cerulean City Gym Leader? Well, la-de-da for you!

Your sisters,_ uggh!_ They're such a superficial group!

They're the most glamorous loosers since the Flower Garden Troupe!

Just trust me, your Season One fame sure did fade.

Go back to your Gym, where else would we find the "Tomboyish Mermaid?"

You're such a little kid, you can't handle what I do.

Dragons are _weak_ toIce, but Bugs just scare you.

**Misty**

Not all Bug-types scare me! Butterfrees are just fine!

You were _forced_ to use Vanilluxe in the F.R.I.

You got a shrimpy Axew and a gluttonous Emolga!

I don't care what anyone says, I have to agree with Georgia!

* * *

_There is a flash of light, and Iris suddenly changed into her Pokemon Champion dress from Pokemon Black 2 White 2, complete with tiara._

* * *

**Iris**

I'm _"The Girl Who Knows the Hearts of Dragons!"_

Don't you realize I'm latest the Pokemon Champions?!

You sure do stink at fishing, I'm sure Cilan would love to teach.

History will regret you like _"Beauty and the Beach!"_

**_WHO WON?_**

**_WHO'S NEXT?_**

**_YOU DECIDE!_**

* * *

**_Aakash98 8/14/12 . chapter 12_**

Misty vs Iris(based on Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga)

* * *

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_


	28. Ash's Charizard vs Charla

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 27: Charizard vs Charla**

**(Based off of Adam vs Eve)**

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

_**Chairzard!**_

_**VS!**_

_**Charla!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

**Charla:**

This battle's gonna end like every argument does

With your tail going out like a sleeping Chimchar's does.

And speaking of sleep, wake up already!

And why in the heck are you so lazy?!

I know that you like to think you're so macho

But all your battles are just for bruised egoes!

I work. While you and Dragonite

skip preparing and go right to the fight!

You know Tackle?! That's impossible! What is this?

Even with illegal moves, I'm sure that you'll miss

You see this bow? I'll use it as a whip!

You may have gotten bigger, but you're still a huge wimp!

**Charizard:**

My Tackle was legit til Bulbapedia wrecked it!

Could you please just shut your face for ten seconds?

Well what else does it say? _"I'm your bodyguard!"_

You only know one move! Believing_ that_ isn't hard!

You think you rule the Valley? Don't make me laugh!

You're wearing a pink bow! You got no wrath!

You know that I've learned eighteen attacks?

But still don't got one to get you off my back?

Sure, compared to Damian you're great, it's like I'm dreamin'

Until your time of the month comes and you turn to a demon

The Dragon Holy Land is holy cause you ain't there!

And, Liza, _man!_ What's up with her hair?

**Charla:**

_Do. Not. Insult my Trainer._

_You_ need the bodyguard! That's a no brainier!

Once from the rain and another in the cold,

You almost died twice! This is getting old!

I'm not a human housewife! I need a rest!

Scratch your own tail, and build your own nest!

You got into the Orange Islands Hall of Fame?

Well you lost to Drake's Dragonite all the same!

**Charizard:**

I wasn't listening, are you still flapping those jaws?

I was just thinking, why don't you paint those claws?

Woman, if you don't shut-up real soon,

It's POW in the kisser! BANG! ZOOM! TO THE MOON!

* * *

_Charla turns away in a huff and closes her eyes. Faint sniffling can be heard as Charla sobs quietly, a few tears leaking beneath he eye lids._

_Charizard fiddles with his claws nervously and looks down at his feet in shame, realizing that he may have gone a little too far. He walks over to Charla and gently puts a claw on her shoulder._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Charla turns to face him and wipes her tears. She smiles, "...I'm sorry, too." She threw her arms around him in an embrace._

_"Alright, nice!" Charizard said with a smile as he looked Charla up and down._

_"Don't even think about it!" Charla said quickly, giving him a stern stare._

_Charizard laughed nervously, "Okay, that's fine, we can eat. . ."_

* * *

_**WHO WON!**_

_**WHO'S NEXT!**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

* * *

_**darkvslight 2/13/13 . chapter 25**_

ash's charizard ( adam ) vs charla ( eve )

* * *

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_


	29. Gary Oak vs Paul

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 28: Gary Oak vs Paul**

**(Based off of Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong)**

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

_**Gary Oak!**_

_**vs!**_

_**Paul!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

**Paul:**

A Pokemon's strength is my only concern  
You're a Pokemon researcher? What the heck is there to learn?  
I admit it, I dumped Chimchar when he didn't win  
I'm a real Trainer, I never give in!  
With your sissy lab coat, you gave up after you lost  
You're weaker than those 3 Starly I told to get lost!  
So what's up, doc? Why not research how to rap?  
My Electivire can crush yours in a snap!

**Gary Oak:**

You told Maylene that she sucks! What the hay, man!  
What's your motto? Be as cruel and as scornful as you can?  
Ignored Nurse Joy, made a wounded Chimchar fight?  
If N could see you then, he slap you with all his might!  
The whole world knows you're a heartless jerk  
I gave up Training so I could do hard work!  
Just like my grandpa! The famous Professor Oak!  
You're big brother lost to Brandon, and you're sore loosing joke!

**Paul:**

Your Blastoise lost to Ash's Charizard, are you kidding me?  
That's like Superman eating Kryptonite explicitly!  
Despite all those badges you'll always be lame  
Giving your boyfriend that stupid pet-name!  
My Pokemon are at the strongest condition  
All your cheerleaders prove you support prostitution! Abomination!  
You'll soon be a fossil!  
Just like Aerodactyl, when I break you in half like that dirty old Pokeball!

**Gary Oak:**

I'm a stylish Trainer in Blue against while you're loner with the world's worst hairstyle  
Filled with more disregard for Pokemon life than Grings Kodai  
I never touched my cheerleaders, they just cheer for me  
You're a bigger cranky crab than my Giant Krabby.  
Out of "Ashy-boy" you assume than I am gay?  
You're out of your mind if you think I'm letting you get away  
With such a cheap shot at me because  
You'll be dead when you discover what friendly rivalry was!  
You're cold and hard as Aggron, guess that makes me Regice!  
The writers killed Hunter J but kept you? I'm surprised!  
You lost your last battle with Ash, he used to mop the floor  
In Advanced Generation, I beat Ash once more

_**WHO WON?**_

_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

* * *

_**KingOfMyOneTrueWorld 3/28/13 . chapter 28**_

Gary vs Paul in the style of Lance Armstrong vs Babe Ruth rap battle with Paul as Lance Armstrong and Gary as Babe Ruth

* * *

_**EPIC! EPIC! **_

_***clap clap, clap clap clap* **_

_**RAP BATTLES **__**OF POKEMON!**_


	30. Roxie vs Meloetta

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 29: Meloetta vs Roxie**

**(Based off of Skrillex vs Mozart)**

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

_**Roxie!**_

_**VS!**_

_**Meloetta!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

**Roxie:**  
My name is Roxie, girl! Welcome to the Poison-Gym!  
I'm the real monster here! You're a fairy Pokemon!  
You're a wimp, Melly! All the Water Types flock to you!  
Who needs your Jigglypuff imitations when we got those Bells to Soothe!  
You're such a big Team Rocket target, you make Pikachu look like a Magikarp!  
I'll Poison you're precious Melody Tree, and tear you Serenade apart!  
I'm Unova's strongest leader! What's wrong girl? You need a Rinka?  
My rock songs kill your Aria's! _M-M-M-M-Meloetta!_

**Meloetta:**  
Was that a verse, or did you just get the hiccups?  
I'm a Legendary, Roxie, and even I know when to shut-up!  
My singing is 1,000 years old, and it's still excellent!  
Your screaming and rocking is so loud, most trainers can't take it!  
I can't believe the way you dress! But then again, you_ are_ a punk!  
You're like an emo Hannah Montanna, with a toxic smelling funk!  
I'm the Melody Pokemon! Do you know what you are?  
You're a white haired Troll Doll that knows how to play a bass guitar!

**Roxie:**  
Koffing! Use Sludgebomb! Garbodor! Use Venoshock!  
I'll poison you purple! Show you that I rock!  
"A Little Poison in Your Days, a Little Poison on the Stage"  
I'm a_ r-r-r-rock_ star, bringing the Poison-type's _rage!_  
"Koffing and the Toxics!" That's me, Nicky, and Billy Jo!  
We crank up the volume as loud as it can go!  
At least when Princess Peach is kidnapped, she's not the key to Armageddon!

_**P! O! K! E! M! ON! POKEMON!**_

* * *

_Meloetta spins round and around as her hair changes color. She quickly changes into her Pirouette Form._

* * *

**Meloetta:**  
Oh yes, I've heard that song! I heard it in Pokemon Black 2!  
A song with one word- What the heck is wrong with you?  
And what kind of Pecha Berry does it take to recover from this madness?  
Are Ridley and Ash the only humans who possess any goodness?  
I'll see your rocking and raise you a Hyper Voice! That's when I scream very very loud,  
_(Uses Hyper Voice) **CAUSE I'M GUESSING YOU DIDN'T KNOW!**_  
Why don't you put down your Electric stick and use a real guitar?  
No one listens to your cacophony! I'm a YouTube star!

_**WHO WON?**_  
_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

* * *

DragonNiro 4/8/13 . chapter 29

Meloetta Vs Roxie in the stlye of Mozart vs Skrillex.

Melotta as Mozart and Roxie as Skrillex.

* * *

_**EPIC RAP B-B-B-B-B-BATTLES!**_

_**O-O-O-O-OF POKEMON!. . . .**_ _of Pokemon! . . . . __of Pokemon! . . . . __of Pokemon!. . . ._


	31. Mew vs Regigigas

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 30: Mew vs Regigigas**

**(Based off of Moses vs Santa Claus)**

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

_**Mew!**_

_**VS!**_

_**Regigigas!**_

_begin. . ._

* * *

_Regigigas awakens with Regirock, Regice, and Registeel standing in front of him. His eyes flash on as he stands up and the other Legendary Golems start moving._

* * *

**Regigigas:**

You look pale, kitty,  
You need to go out in the sun, cat!  
No one thinks you're funny  
Who could love a kleptomaniac!  
I guard the Gracidea mountains  
I towed the seven continents  
You're an emaciated Meowth with child-like intents  
I rule the Mamoswines!  
That's why I got some cold rhymes!  
I spit Hyper Beams at little thieving felines!  
You've been a naughty boy  
You kidnapped Pikachu?  
And Meowth to? What in the heck is wrong with you!  
"Nice Job Breaking It, Hero!" You broke the Begining Tree!  
You got Aaron's Lucario killed  
Right after he was freed!  
I read the Dex  
And regardless of the version,  
No gender?

_(__Regirock, Regice, and Registeel look up in what can vaguely be interpreted as shock)_

What the heck is this perversion?!  
I'm the Colossal Pokemon, so beware when I wake,  
Cause every one of my mighty steps is like an Earthquake!

**Mew:**  
When I was in the New Island fortress I met my grumpy looking double  
But at least wasn't an ugly looking robot of trouble  
It takes two keys to wake you up Black/White 2  
You make Snorlax look like an early riser, and more lively too  
You need to stop rampaging and Hyper Beaming everything  
And stealing King Brandons golems like you own them  
And don't you call me a Kelpto!  
Don't you Hyper Beam me!  
I'll knock you down with some Fighting!  
I know _every _move there is!  
You ain't a Pokemon, you're a sloth  
Sleep so long that you're covered in moss  
Tell your three little kids to get another boss

**Regirock**  
He's not our boss!

**Regice:**  
And we ain't his little kids either!

**Regigigas:**  
Maybe your flying comes from inhaling an excess of ether!

**Registeel:**  
Yeah we're Rock, Ice, and Steel, man!

**Regirock:**  
Attack you from all sides!

**Registeel:**  
Yo! Lucario died for you!

**Regice:**  
You're Legend that can die?

**Regigigas:**  
You got replaced by Arceus! You lost your crown!

**Registeel:**  
Meowth blasts off

**Regigigas:**  
But I'm just gonna Smack you Down!

**Mew:**  
So much drama in my cinematic Mystery  
You do realize that I'm a_ lower case_ g, plus o and d!  
Let's go to Japan, so I can drop another dark philosophy on you all  
Both clones _and_ elemental Wall-E rejects are inferior and must fall  
I'll use Transform four times and hit you with Type advantages you dummies  
But if you'll excuse me, I think I hear Celebi calling me. . .

_**WHO WON?**_  
_**WHO'S NEXT?**_  
_**YOU DECIDE!**_

* * *

_**Chandelurefan1 3/11/13 . chapter 27**_

Regigigas vs Mew in the style of Santa vs Moses with Regirock,Regice,Registeel as the elves

* * *

_**EEEEEEE-EEEEE-EEEE-EEEE-**_

_**EP - IC - RAP - BAT - TLES - OF - HIS - TO - RY!**_


	32. CROSSOVER: Ambipom vs Minka Mark

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 31: Ambipom vs Minka Mark**

**(Based off of Iron Will vs Zecora)**

_A/N: It's Crossover rap battle number three! And it's "Littlest Pet Shop 2012"! No, I'm not crazy. It makes sense! It's a MONKEY Rap Battle! Get it!?_

* * *

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

_**Ambipom!**_

_**vs!**_

_**Minka Mark!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

**Ambipom:**

Hey little mutant Aipom! Game, set, and match!

The best Ping-Pong player in Sinnoh is about to attack!

Ambipom's my name, table tennis is my game!

And my fists of fury are ready to bring on the pain!

You got a tail full of paint, I got two giant fists!

Perfect for knocking out the wimps with a barrage of Swifts!

Anyone can slap paint on a piece of paper,

But it takes real skill to perform with a Coordinator!

Blythe knows your language? That makes her a freak!

I'd stick to the Pokemon language barrier any day of the week!

I inspired Ash into creating the Counter Shield!

If you don't wanna get hurt, I'd suggest you leave the field!

**Minka Mark:**

_Eee! Hee-hee-hee!_

Have you gone nuts? Don't be wasting my time,

I don't need Zoe's help to win this battle of rhyme!

Girl, I make art! In Contests you and Dawn flaunt!

At least I get to be free whenever I want

Doncha get it all? You live your whole life in a ball,

Then get traded for an Ottsel like some trading cart or doll!

And violent cock fights crown your evil Anime show!

Why do you enjoy getting beat up? That I'll never know!

You Pokemon are fools, and your Trainers are just cruel,

We pets conversate with Blythe, you gotta admit that's cool!

She would _never_ thow us in some violent fight,

Your world ties with the Largest Ever Shop in terms of fright!

**Ambipom:**

Your serves are foul! Just some Team Plasma trash!

I'm best friends with Dawn and my first Trainer Ash!

Battles are fun, you don't like them cause you're weak!

Pokeballs are cozy, but you're a claustrophobic freak!

I'll throw you into the dumbwaiter, it's name suits you well,

Slam it shut with Focus Punch, it'll be your teeny-tiny cell!

Just like I said in the start, you're gonna loose!

Why not a paint a picture of _me_ using Double Hit on_ you_!

**Minka Mark:**

Big talk from a girl with an obsession with hats!

I mean, hats aren't eve shinny! What's up with that?

You break dance like Vinnie if Sunil set him on fire!

You_ never_ focus on one interest, Miss Ahuizotl misfire!

I'm a pink monkey artist, I rap a mile a minute

So don't let me get started, I'll paint that-this, and this-that!

If you blink, I'll disappear! Do you know where I'm at?

I'm painting a picture of a double-tailed _brat_!

_**WHO WON?**_

_**WHO'S NEXT? **_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

_**EPIC!**_

_**RAP!**_

_**BATTLES OF LITTLEST PET SHOP!**_

**__**_whoops, I mean. . ._

**_OF POKEMON!_**


	33. Glitchlett vs Missingno

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**

**Episode 32: Glitchlett vs. Missingno.**

**(Based off of Slender Man vs Herobrine)**

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

_**Glitchlett!**_

_**vs!**_

_**Missingno.!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

**Missingno.:**

It's time to crush some Whack-A-Mole trash until he's back,

To his home in Celadon, prepare for my attack!

I multiply items! All you do is Dig!

Even with those few distortions, we can still see you, pig!

I'm a Bird, I'm a Normal, and a 999 type!

You're just a sad Ground type for some Creepypasta hype!

You got eight different forms? Of course not, but I do!

It's Pay Day for me, you sad piece of poo!

**Glitchlett:**

You make clones of the player? They'll all die in the end,

You're Waluigi's symbol, I'm where nightmares began!

I don't need a ton of moves to take this Fossil down!

Keep hiding, item-copier, I'll tear your Ghost form apart!

Your Water Gun may be strong, but my Dig's all the rage

My glitch causes a Dugtrio to dig the player a grave!

The player will scream **_NO!_** But he'll always get caught,

And he'll have to reap the doom that he has wrought!

**Missingno.:**

I'm a**_ REAL_** glitch in the game, you're just a tale!

A Goomba-Monty-Mole, except an even bigger fail!

You're nothing but a Wiki's joke, while I'm immortalized,

Nintendo acknowledges me, and I'm freaking pixelized!

I'm a scrambled up Pikachu sprite in Pokemon Yellow,

From the east coast of Cinnabar, in the waters bellow,

It's time to reverse some sprites, mess up the Hall of Fame stats!

But first I'll Bind your Wiki Fanfic till it goes _splat!_

**Glitchlett:**

I've been through such incredible pain, you haven't even dared!

Your glitch doesn't harm the player, that's why no one's scared!

You're created by an old man? Yeah, that's sure dignified!

Or how about a Ditto? I know you're mortified!

I Dig the player to his death! My cry sounds so wrong!

People know they are dead at the sound of the "Diglett-dig Trio" song,

You're right this battle's over, I've just won this match!

So go and try to clone some people! Digtrio, kill'em with your Scratch!

_**WHO WON?**_

_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

* * *

_**Pony Guywut 4/23/13 . chapter 32**_

Hey why not, Missingno. vs. glichlit to the tune of herobrine vs. slenderman?

* * *

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF-**_

NO HOPE.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

_(whimper. . . .)_

_. . . . . ._

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!_**


End file.
